rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Weiss vs. Arma Gigas
"Weiss vs. Giant Armor" is a battle that occured in White Castle during the "White" Trailer, where Weiss Schnee fights a giant suit of armor. Preceding Events The confrontation begins with Weiss Schnee walking out onto a stage for what appears to be a concert. Soft music begins to play and Weiss begins singing Mirror Mirror. The scene then transitions to White Castle, where a large suit of armor rises up and prepares to attack Weiss. The Fight The fight starts as the Giant Armor stands up and swings its massive sword down at Weiss, which she narrowly evades by back-flipping out of the way. Weiss then draws her rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, landing a hit onto the Armor before briefly twirling and landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but Weiss darts behind her opponent, landing several slashes on her foe as she spins. The Armor responds by swinging its sword horizontally at her, but she manages to block the attack, bringing her rapier up just in time. She is, however, unable to prevent herself from being sent sliding back. Upon recovering from the attack, Weiss looks up just in time to see her foe in the air preparing to strike at her. As the Armor swings, she quickly dodges, but it persists in its attack, sending her tumbling back. With white energy gathered on her fingertips, Weiss makes a downward motion to the ground, and a white glyph appears underneath her. She then dashes forward with inhuman speed, preventing the Giant Armor from landing a blow, and seemingly teleports around it several times with the assistance of her glyphs, striking it many times in the process. However, when she slows the frequency of her attacks, her foe retaliates by swinging at Weiss, who leaps over the sword, but is caught off-guard by the subsequent punch, which sends her flying. Weiss then stands back up and faces the Giant Armor, blood flowing down the left side of her face. She then assumes her combat stance and turns the revolver to the red Dust and releases the Dust onto her rapier's blade. The Giant Armor proceeds to charge at her and launches an overhead strike, but she swiftly deflects the blow with her rapier, making the former stumble back. Weiss spins as she changes to another slot on Myrtenaster's revolver and stabs the blade into the ground, which sends a wave of ice forward. This freezes one of the Armor's feet in place, immobilizing it. It then swings at her as she runs forward and jumps, landing perfectly onto the sword. With Myrtenaster glowing yellow, she rolls along the sword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals and knocking her opponent's weapon away. She creates a white glyph underneath herself and rotates the revolver once more as the Giant Armor tries to punch downwards at her. However, she evades the attack and causes the glyph on the ground to explode, launching her foe into the air. Weiss then sends six beams of blue energy at the Armor, locking it in midair. With one final glyph-augmented leap into the air, Myrtenaster glows with white markings along its blade and Weiss creates yet another glyph, which she uses to dash at the Giant Armor, cutting right through it. As the armor falls through the air, some sort of white energy is emitted from its joints and helm. Weiss lands in a crouch, but stands up as the suit of armor hits the ground and shatters into ice shards. Image Gallery 1002 White Trailer 1872.png|Weiss encounters the Giant Armor WvA4.png|Weiss uses one of her Glyphs as a foothold in midair 1002 White Trailer 3069.png|The Giant Armor delivers a heavy punch to Weiss WvA6.png|Weiss rises from the previous strike, heedless of injury RedGlow1.png|Weiss releases red Dust onto Myrtenaster's blade WeissKnightDistance.png|Weiss sends a wave of ice at the Giant Armor WvA10.png|Weiss prepares for her final assault 1002 White Trailer 4866.png|Weiss pins the Giant Armor in place DisintigrationViaFloorBanging.png|Weiss lands as the defeated Giant Armor crashes down behind her Category:Battle Pages